8 Simple Rules for Dating My Sibling
by Phony Afros and Banana Hammock
Summary: First Chapter up!


Miss WWE and FiKA present: 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Sibling.  
  
Miss WWE: MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA! They thought they could get rid of us, NEVAH!!!!  
  
FiKA: * gasps * You're the one who drank my coffee..  
  
Miss WWE: Maybe. * twitches *  
  
FiKA: If that's how you handle caffeine, I'd hate to see you drunk.  
  
Miss WWE: I AM THE LIZARD KING!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Here are the rules:  
  
One: Touch (sexually) my sibling, you pay the price Two: You break their heart by A. Messing Around, B. Hurting Them (ment. & phys.), or C. Both, prepare to be six feet under Three: do you think I want to see what you and my sibling are doing? That also goes for hearing about it Four: Don't even try to get buddy-buddy. That didn't work with ex and it will not work for you Five: If I'm within 100 feet, don't even try to cop a feel. I will see you and jump on your ass Six: My sib is very important to me. Don't do ANYTHING to mess that up. Seven: Consider how much you would like it if I dated your sibling. Don't be a jerk to me Eight: If you follow all these rules, we will get along just friend. Maybe even friends, but don't bet on it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rebekkah, you know I love you like a sister, right?" Noelle Orton asked her friend Rebekkah Micheals over the phone as she riffled through her bag, trying to find something to wear to Hunter and Merideath's Helmsely's New Year Party tonight.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You have been calling every half hour since four to see if Randy is back yet. I can only tell you that he's not here so many more times before it seems like I'm faking." Noelle answered, exasperated with her friend.  
  
"I have not. I've been timing. It was 42 minutes since I called last." Rebekkah said in her own defense, then realized how much of a drooling fan girl she sounded like. "Let's not repeat that last little bit, okay?"  
  
" Oh, believe me, I wasn't planning on it." Noelle replied dryly.  
  
"I'm going to go, but can I ask you one more thing?" Rebekkah asked,  
  
"Randy isn't here yet!" Noelle shouted and laughed she hung up the phone.  
  
"She knows me too well." Rebekkah told herself as she considered calling again, but decided to wait.  
  
Noelle waited a few minutes for her friends to call back, and after she didn't, she went back to finding something to wear. She had all ready straightened her wavy dark brown hair and applied her make up. Finally, she decided on a maroon one-shoulder top and a black cargo mini skirt. Tonight had only just begun.  
  
Rebekkah chose a more casual look in low-rise jeans and a green tank top with Chinese symbols across the chest, and pair of Vans sneakers. She put her ash blonde hair in a pony tail as her older brother, Shawn came back in from outside.  
  
"You look nice. Where are you going? Oh right, to my enemy's home." Shawn said sarcastically.  
  
"The enemy who invited you to come." Rebekkah answered in a sing song voice. "You know you want to."  
  
"No, no, actually don't." Shawn replied. "Just be careful, and responsible."  
  
"Okay, Mom. Now, don't you have other chicklings to regurgitate food to?" Rebekkah asked sarcastically.  
  
"At least they appreciate my cooking." Shawn mumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Troy, you're not wearing that." Stephanie McMahon chastised her brother when she came into the kitchen wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a basketball jersey. His black hair was messy, like always.  
  
"Why not?" Troy asked. "This is my best outfit, there aren't any holes or stains."  
  
"I wish you weren't serious." Stephanie said under her breath. "Change for me, please?"  
  
"Why are we even going this party again? We agreed after you divorced hunter that we didn't like him anymore." Troy asked, then groaned. "Are you still trying to show him up?"  
  
"No, I've moved on to embarrassing him." Stephanie replied calmly. "Prepare to get drunker than you ever have before."  
  
"I like plans that end with me drunk."  
  
"And I like plans where you're drunk and dressed up." Stephanie retorted, and scooted her brother out of the kitchen to go upstairs and change again. Stephanie nodded in approval when Troy came back down in a blue button up shirt and black pants with a leather jacket on top. "Where did you get clothes like that?"  
  
"I wore this to a funeral."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't notice." Stephanie replied, and stifled a laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyler Calloway hummed to herself as she rivaled through the closet she was temporally sharing with her older sister Mariah looking for something to wear. The tall, hazel eyed seventeen year old was not happy about having to go to this party, but her brother Mark encouraged it.  
  
"That's my shirt." Mariah said to her younger sister without looking u from her book. She shared her site's looks, but was a few inches shorter.  
  
"It could be mine." Tyler said and slipped the red silk button down shirt on.  
  
"Yeah, it could be, If you had gone out and purchased it. However, you didn't and I did." Mariah said and finally looked up to see what her sister had picked out. "Oh, that is yours."  
  
" I told you." Tyler replied, and took the shirt, along with a pair of jeans and a black camisole into the bathroom to change. "You gave it to me for Christmas last year."  
  
"You better hurry up, Mark is going to be here soon." Mariah replied, changing the subject.  
  
"Kane's not coming tonight, is he?" Tyler asked quietly.  
  
'God, I hope not.' Mariah thought to herself at the thought of her older, scary brother. "Not to my knowledge, but who knows?"  
  
"Are you changing?" Tyler asked, trying to keep conversation going with her sister. Mariah was shy, even with her, and wouldn't speak unless spoken to, basically.  
  
"No, I like what I'm wearing now." Mariah replied. She wore a pair of leather pants and a deep blue shirt. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Don't jump down my throat, just wanted to make sure you got some time to get ready if you were," Tyler said and waved a Kleenex outside the door. "I surrender."  
  
"Just get ready." Mariah said trying to sound annoyed but felt a smile coming on.  
  
~*~  
  
Samara Copeland and her brother Adam were driving in her car on the way to Hunter's. Samara, of course, was driving, even though she had no clue where she was going.  
  
"This would be so much easier to do if you let me drive." Adam mumbled. "You missed ht e turn off."  
  
"You never told me about the turn off!" Samara said and laughed. She wasn't really annoyed; she actually enjoyed the alone time with her brother, who she barely saw anymore. It was obvious they were going to be late for the party, they had left later than they had wanted to, and .now they were lost. "We'll get here when we get there." Samara replied half to herself.  
  
"You took way too long to get ready." Adam whined. "IF it was just me going, I would have been home, showered, and out the door in 15 minutes flat."  
  
"Please," Samara said and rolled her eyes. "You take at least that amount of time to brush your teeth and admire yourself in the mirror. Besides, even if it take a little longer than you would like to take, you have to admit, I look good." Samara wore a pink halter-top and a white mini skirt, which the dark brown haired girl pulled off very nicely.  
  
"Yeah, too good." Adam answered. "I'm going to have to pull guys off you all night."  
  
"That was the plan, minus the you pulling them off." Samara said, just to get an edge out of her brother.  
  
"Sammi." Edge said a few moments later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You missed the turn again."  
  
~*~  
  
Caroline Dupree spaced out as she listened to her brother Rene go on and on in French, their native language. She loved her brother, but the two couldn't be in the same room for too long without the police being called, literally.  
  
"You are not paying attention, are you?" Rene asked after a few moments.  
  
"Of course I am damn the Americans, Boo Bush, so on and so on." Caroline replied dryly. She would only ever talk that way to Rene, who knew she was joking.  
  
"No, I asked you if Shane is picking you up tonight."  
  
Caroline was about ready to strangle her brother for his tone, like she didn't know what was going on. Okay, maybe she didn't, but that's not an excuse to be a jerk. "Okay, while, I'll see you there."  
  
"But."  
  
"Bye Rene." Caroline said quickly as she slammed the phone down and groaned out loud. One of them was not going to make it through the night. She calmed down and picked out her clothes for the night. A slinky purple camisole, black velvet jeans and a pink, purple and red scarf. If these didn't piss Rene, what she planned to do with Shane in the closet would.  
  
~*~  
  
Merideath Helmsely ran around the house making sure everything was just right for the party, though she normally wasn't a perfectionist, or at least this badly, the New Years Eve party had to be perfect, or else the whole year would suck.  
  
"Hunter, go get ready." Merideath asked as she came into the living room, where her brother was still in his boxers and a tee, playing video games.  
  
"There's like 20 minutes before anyone get here, plenty of time." Hunter replied, and turned his attention back to the game. Merideath sighed and went behind the television. "Wait, what are you doing?" Merideath pulled out the plug and stood up.  
  
"Would you like your friends to see you lulling around the house in your boxers, because I know I don't want mine to. Go get dressed." Merideath sighed and ran her hands over her leather mini skirt and watched her brother finally get off the couch and go toward his room. She wore her favorite leather skirt that came to her ribs and a sheer fishnet thing over it. She wore it a lot, but it was comfortable, and it made her feel sexy. Most important, her brother hated it.  
  
A few minutes later, Hunter emerged from his room. "There, are you satisfied?"  
  
"Much better." Merideath replied and brush some lint off her brother's coat, as the doorbell rang. "See, if you had waited till the last minute, everyone would be here and see your naked lady boxers,"  
  
"You're annoying, you know that?"  
  
"And you love me."  
  
~*~  
  
FiKA; Next chapter will be written by Miss WWE  
  
Miss WWE: FINALLY!!!!!  
  
FiKA: What do you mean by that?  
  
Miss WWE: what do you think I mean?  
  
FiKA: STOP DRINKING MY COFFEE!!!!!  
  
Miss WWE: Uh.laterz!  
  
Believe the hype!  
  
Laid Made and Paid. 


End file.
